<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precious Words by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047975">Precious Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley'>jaskiersvalley (connorssock)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Untouched, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often Lambert and Aiden could meet up on the Path for a night together. Aiden thought he knew the drill for such nights but Lambert had other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precious Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/gifts">JaskiersWolf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As celebration for breaking the 1,000,000 word mark on here, I'm taking prompts on the Novigrad Market server over on Discord.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The plan had been to meet up in a brothel on the outskirts of Novigrad. Nothing fancy but a comfortable bed and the secure knowledge they wouldn’t be kicked out. All they needed was a room, a bit of white gull laced wine and they were in for a good night. Aiden arrived in what he thought was good time but he was waved towards the back, room obviously already requested by Lambert. He stomped in with as much noise and grace as a wolf just to take the piss and announce his presence in style. All his bravado was silenced when he took in the candles lit in front of the dresser’s mirror to cast a soft light around the room. Lambert was already naked and kneeling on the bed, a ribbon laid out in front of him in offering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Lambert’s voice was more soft than expected and Aiden had no idea how to react. They had done this kind of thing before but it had mostly been at his suggestion and sweet talking. Usually Lambert was good enough to agree, hesitant to get into it but once there, he was so soft and sweet. To have that offered without prompting stole Aiden’s last brain cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not what I was expecting,” he replied and watched as Lambert’s expression shuttered into an angry scowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ribbon was snatched up from the bed, crumpled in an angry fist and Lambert lurched off the bed. “This was a stupid fucking idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Aiden could do much more, the candles were blown out and the room was engulfed in darkness. Thank fuck for witcher eyesight that he could still see Lambert marching around the bed to grab his clothes and hastily try to pull them on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now.” Aiden needed to rescue this and quick. “It was a great idea. You rendered me speechless.” Stepping closer, he grabbed Lambert by the wrist and tugged the scrunched up ribbon free. “This is new. You must have spent a pretty penny on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the dark it was impossible to tell whether Lambert was blushing or not but his eyes weren’t yet meeting Aiden’s. At least he had let Aiden in close, allowed himself to be caught and touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does my sweet Lamb want to look pretty with a bow around his throat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heat that seeped from Lambert’s cheeks as Aiden cupped them in his hands was proof enough that they were dusted with a blush. To see them would have been a treasure but Aiden was already a rich man when he had Lambert in his arms. Turning them, Aiden managed to guide Lambert back onto the bed, kneeling and looking up at him with big, hopeful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of you, my darling. Let me show you how precious you are to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ribbon was run through his hand to straighten it out before being looped around Lambert’s neck. It was just the right length to pull into a bow that sat just under his Adam’s apple, obviously it had been cut to exact measure. Standing back, Aiden admired his handiwork and nodded to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it. You’re as gorgeous as I imagined, if not more so. You picked out a lovely ribbon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Lambert’s jaw seemed to be working around words, his mouth never actually opened and there was no sound from his throat either. Instead, after a few indecisive moments, he settled and Aiden smiled. It wasn’t what he had planned for their evening but this was so much better. Getting to take care of Lambert in such a way was a rarity they didn’t often get to indulge in and, to have Lambert offer himself so freely, that made it all that much sweeter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get out of my armour but you stay there and look pretty. Let me tell you how wonderful you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Aiden began to strip, swords hung up next to Lambert’s to start with. From the door, he could see the way Lambert’s muscles tensed to keep himself in place, so he didn’t follow Aiden’s path through the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good for me. You look lovely from here. I want to kiss a path down your spine and feel your muscles under my palms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small quiver from Lambert at the praise and Aiden kept moving around the room, admiring his partner while undoing the straps of his pauldrons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Not even Melitele herself could carve such perfection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without even being touched, Lambert’s breathing was already rapid, chest rising and falling on sharp breaths as his head fell forward. Moving to the dresser, Aiden cast a small igni and got the candles lit again. In the soft light, he walked to round on Lambert, still talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sweet Lamb in wolf’s armour. I love how nobody else gets to see you like this. You’re mine, you wear our ribbon for us.” A full body shiver passed through Lambert and he cried out softly just as Aiden stopped in front of him. “You’re mine and I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Lambert raised his head, eyes glazed, mouth parted in soft pants. His chest carried streaks of spend and Aiden smiled widely. “My darling enjoys being praised, doesn’t he? So much so, he couldn’t hold back.” Before any kind of shame could cloud Lambert’s face, Aiden kissed him. “That’s so fucking hot. I love making you come like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, a small noise in the back of Lambert’s throat broke his silence. Hands came up to pull Aiden closer clumsily. Indulging, Aiden let himself be kissed and held. They had the whole night to themselves, it was only right they enjoy it on their own terms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More stories on tumblr - @jaskiersvalley</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>